It's not ceramics, it's CHINA
Chinatown The sights and smells of Chinatown surround you as you immerse yourself in this bastion of the Far East on the American continent. The meaty smell of chicken, vegetables, noodles and spices you can't even begin to recognize, all super-imposed over the arguing of the Chinese merchants, their voices rising and falling almost in time with their hands. A few younger men with dark glasses, wearing wither red headbands or yellow stare at each other, carefully keeping away from each other, but keeping an eye out all the same, hands straying to pockets where weapons are undoubtedly concealed for quick usage. Older men, more stylishly put together (without the leather and glasses of their younger counterparts) lounge around the entrances to Szechshwuan and Cantonese resturants, young and beautiful Asian girls literally dripping off of their arms. Dark alleys, with crates and old produce hide many secrets, only some of them waiting to be discovered... Objects: Tsao's Apartment Spike Witwicky has called upon the only EDC cook he knows for a bit of insight here in Chinatown. He was looking to expand his horizons, and try new flavors! And hopefully bring something nice home for Carly. "Smells good eh?" He rolls his shoulders and browses the stalls. Reidan Wesley was walking along with Spike, inhaling deeply "Except for the Pu-ergh tea. That always smelled odd to me., But the incense, ahh... and Jasmine!" he states, following behind now and trailing, wearing a long, heavy coat despite the warmth of California "So what were ou thinking of trying today? We have many choices, both authentic and not!" Spike Witwicky rubs his hands together and stops in front of a stall displaying poor, skinned rabbits hanging from hooks! "I've always wondered what rabbits taste like - do you know?" "Delicious! Especially in a stew." notes Reiden "How are your cooking skills? Stews are very basic and easy to make. They can be tough though unless prepared right." Spike Witwicky shakes his head and chuckles, "My cooking skills are subpar I'm afraid. But I'm sure Carly can handle a stew. Uh, one please." He purchases the cooked lapine and holds it by its feet, continuing down the sidewalk. "Does anything go with rabbit?" "Carrots! Carrots go well with it. The two tastes counteract each other. And are very healthy. " he nods as he walks along "But as for exotic things... hmm. " he muses "Worchestershire sauce is good, or a little soy if you want a more authentic taste. Rice is good as well as you can boil it into the stew and make a good casserole. Spike Witwicky stops at a stall specializing in everything non-meat, and picks up some carrots along with a bag of rice and some soy. "Worchestershire, eh? Hey, maybe you can make some Asian cuisine for EDC when the Chinese new year comes around." Reidan Wesley oos "A good idea! We'll have to find some red envelopes though... " he nods "Yes. That would be fun. Any reason to celebrate!" he pauses, sniffing the air. Suddenly like a wolfish creature he pans his head back and forth, sniffing to try and follow the musky scent. Andi Lassiter has arrived. "Red envelopes?" Spike wonders, slowing his gait to watch Reidan 'sniff' around. "What, what is it? Not me I hope." Well, his coveralls haven't seen soap in quite a while, so he likely smells like gunpowder and avgas. Reidan Wesley waves off Spike "Nono. Something ... like... TIBET" he sniffs in deeply, closing his eyes "... Someday. " he sighs and turns back to Spike "Sorry. Got a little bit of a flashback there." "A flashback of Tibet?" Spike smirks, shuffling his purchases in his arms so they don't slide from his grip. "I take it you've visited Tibet?" "You... You could say that." reidan states a little distantly. His face turned serious, staring off into the distance now, a sudden change from his usual go-lucky self "... Yeah... you could... say that. Did you want a hand with those?" Spike Witwicky only lifts a brow, knowing better to pry. "Sure son, could you grab the rice? I think I have enough here for a decent dinner. Want to head back, or do you need to pick up anything here?" Reidan Wesley grabs up the rice, snapping back to normal "... Son?" he laughs a little "Hmm. A few things yeah. Just veer starport up there at that cross. I need to pick up a few peices for my own place. " Spike Witwicky nods and crosses the street, naturally getting yelled at in Chinese to hurry the hell up. "Making something Chinese tonight as well, Red?" Reidan Wesley shakes his head "No, I feel more like indian today. But I am running low on some tea." he explains to Spike, gathering the bag under one arm as he ahhs, finding a VERY short-doored chinese smoke shop "In here!" he ducks into the musky place that probably isnt just tobacco smoke, the place almost too small to move in. Andi Lassiter just happens to be out in Chinatown shoppng as well, having long since learned that the way to get the respect of the open-air vendors is by haggling fiercely with them...which is exactly what she's doing right now. "No, no. I have enough ginger to last another week." She turns to leave the booth and its keeper, but -- as is the way of haggling -- the wizened little old lady calls her back and they continue 'discussing' the price some more. "I could use some tea too," Spike nods, following. He hesitates at the small door though, hand waving away smoke. "Uhh, maybe I should wait outside, yeah?" The haggling nearby catches his attention, and he has to grin when he sees that Andi is involved. "If you want! What kind did you want and I will pick you up some!" Red states, crouched almost to his knees in the doorway. Reidan Wesley does not see Andi from his point of view though. "Go ahead and grab me the same stuff you're getting," Spike answers. F-16 Falcon rockets through the air, twirling around like a ballarenia on crack. What's gotten into the delusional Seeker? Well, a little birdy told him San Francisco has the /best/ selection of lower end ceramics and the raw materials to make them. And what better place to pick up cheaply made overpriced works of the kiln? CHINATOWN! <> Rumbling overhead, Backfire swiftly transforms into robot mode and starts stalking towards one of these stalls ... which happens to be in the direct vicinity of the EDCers! Coincident? I think not. The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Reidan Wesley pauses "If you're SUUURE... " then the entire little shop rattles, all the teapots clinking "... That sounded like a five or six I think..." he comments from inside, then he starts to speak chinese to the gentleman there, holding up variuos fingers as they talk and his usual is packed up. Powerglide has arrived. The people of Chinatown instantly begin packing up their wares and hightailing it out of the vicinity as the Decepticon loudly decends. Spike drifts away from the door to get a better look. "Damn, can't go anywhere," he mutters, carefully setting aside his bounty and radio'ing for support. Reidan Wesley is still in his own shop, waiting patiently for his tea as he enjoys the... incense. Finally he gets his bags of tea and puts them into an inner coat pocket "Thank you Zadoichi! My good blessings to your wife." he doffs his hat, turning to escape to the street, tossing a bag lightly to Spike "Here you go! Its on me- oh!" he blinks, noticing the decepticon. Backfire stomps up to the stand, leaning down on all fours and peeking his head in ... looking face first at a startled shopkeep and departing Reidan Wesley. "Ahhh, another germ." he blathers, turning his head to follow the terran. "Listen to the demands of I ... BACKFIRE, glory of the EMPIRE and you shall live to tell of your wonderous experience!" Crawling forward on hands and knees, the Seeker spots Spike. "Yes, you two curs. Gather me ceramics of the finest caliber at once ... or feel my wrath!" Standing up, Backfire looks around nervously ... as if expecting to be suddenly humored in his arrogant nature. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Reidan Wesley stops short as he comes face to face with the Decepticon, staring at him, then at Spike, then back at Backfire "... Okay. What's your credit card number? I'm not putting it on MINE." he notes, trying to distract the Decepticon perhaps. Combat: Reidan Wesley strikes Backfire with his confuse attack! Spike Witwicky smirks in Backfire's face, "Cur? That's a bit dated. Well if you're just here to collect ceramics!" Deciding it best to just go along with it until help arrived, he gestures to the shopkeeper, who fearfully yet reluctantly begins setting out large clay pots in front of the Decepticon. "Credit what? No no, I don't require such things!" Backfire stammers, trying to think of a witty comeback for the much smarter terran. In actuality, he does require such a thing ... but has a horrible line of credit. "Oh, because I'm a Deception! I am recquisitioning this in the name of the EMPIRE!" Turning to regard Spike, the Seeker laughs. "Yes yes, now package the items cur. Or I'll make you a bit dated!" Reidan Wesley looks at the pots, and then back to the Decepticon again, not helping and he waves off Spike and the shopkeep, giving instructions in chinese to the shop keep "What will you do with it anyways? Its WAY too small for you to make tea in! And that quality... that's no good. You should get a set custom made!" Combat: Reidan Wesley strikes Backfire with his stall for time attack! You send a radio message to Powerglide: Powerglide, you around? You receive a radio message from Powerglide: Are you going to talk to me about cotton fields? You send a radio message to Powerglide: ...No. We need a 'bot over in Chinatown, can you make it? Andi Lassiter also caught the odd tremor. But unlike most of civilians around, she recognized it for what it was immediately. So as to not alarm the shopkeeper she's haggling with, she finishes her transaction and leaves the booth, taking a moment to figure out where the sound came from...as if that would be difficult in anyway. Frowning slightly to herself, she walks over to where Backfire is basically crawling about and barking orders and lame insults at Spike and Reidan. This might be noteworthy for the Decepticon because everyone else is going AWAY from the potentially dangerous scene. You receive a radio message from Powerglide: Yeah, No problem! What could possibly go wrong? "Don't encourage him Red, this one doesn't look too bright." Spike's grin fades as he's told to /package/ the ceramics. "What, you didn't bring a bag or something? Always bring a bag to Chinatown!" "Custom ... no, shutup. You're confusing me further, AH!" Backfire yells, grabbing for his head. "Stop at once, your making my head hurt! Just gather that up and hand it over, before I crush you beneath my boot heel!" Optics brighten up and the Seeker turns around slowly, his gaze dropping to regard Andi Lassiter. "Eww, this is a strange one. Perhaps it's head is damaged, or just stunned and in awe of my presence!" "Well stunned to be sure." said Red Weasel as he states "Would ou like it papered and wrapped with a pretty bow? It IS coming up on Christmas and the proper pagan traditions should be adhered to, correct?" Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! No, it's a plane! No, it's- oh yeah, it is a plane. It's Powerglide, actually! He's coming down through the clouds right towards the busy world that is San Francisco's Chinatown. He transforms and lands on a shopkeeps booth, crushing it underneath his weight. "Don't worry guys! Ol' Powerglide's here!" He stands with his arms akimbo and looks around, quickly spotting the Decepticon and his shenanigans. "Hey, moron! What the hell you think you're doin'?" Powerglide turns into an AWESOME robot. Backfire says, "Not one more word out of you!" Backfire yells, clearly having lost his cool. He wanted to get in and get out with the ceramics, not dilly dallying in debates or combat. And certainly last on his list was arguing over such petty things as wrapping paper! "Terran, you will close that up in a sack.." the Seeker points to an oversized burlap sack hanging on a hook, "And deliver them to me imedia...what?" Whirling around to face Powerglide, a look of complete shock is on his face. "Nothing of importence to you cur, now be off ... before I show you true aerial might!" Backfire shakes a fist at the wannabe Aerialbot, who are wannabe Seekers." Spike Witwicky chuckles as Red stalls for more time, or tries to. Things were getting a bit tense, up until Powerglide shows up and shatters the atmosphere, as well as that poor, elderly shopkeeper's hip. Spike groans, "Let's go easy on the collateral damage, Powerglide." He then speaks into his radio, <> "Righto!" Red says, turning to book it sideways into the nearest shop. Then he runs back out, grabbing up the bag of tea he dropped and then back in again, waving Spike in as well. Powerglide looks confused and honestly, he looks kind of insulted. "What did you call me? A cur?" He snorts and steps off the rubbish that was once a source of income for a lonely old man and points at the Decepticon. "First off, I don't even know what a cur is! Second, if I'm a cur, you're probably a bigger one!" He pulls out his trusty handgun and makes a show of twirling it around his fingertip. "Therefore, ergo, you suck!" He grasps the gun and fires a few red lasers at Backfire. Combat: Powerglide sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Powerglide misses Backfire with his Laser attack! Reidan Wesley shouts out "A cur is a dog!" out the door. Backfire dodges to the side, looking equally as confused. "Ergo? Is that short for 'here we go' or is that some silly term you fake Seekers use?" Charging forward, the Seeker lowers his shoulder and intends to ram it into Powerglide's gut. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Backfire strikes Powerglide with his Confused Shoulder (Punch) attack! Spike Witwicky isn't budging from his spot, having summoned a shuttle to linger nearby with exo-suits, just in case. "A dog? Huh, how 'bout that." Staying clear of the fight, he heads down the sidewalks, making sure everyone has fled the scene. Reidan Wesley comes back out after a few, carrying an umbrella that he uses to shelter himself from debris "Yeah. Its a medieval term. Where's Miss Lassiter?" he asks. Good question. Where IS Andi? She was last seen heading toward Spike and Reidan through the general chaos of the chinatown citizens fleeing the area. She was also still far closer to the open air market booths than she was the other EDCers. "No! It's a real word! Look it- URF!" Powerglide gets a shoulder right to the robo-gut and is pushed back, eventually stumbling over and crushing another shop. "Argh! Stop! You're going to get me in trouble, you jerk!" He pulls himself up and aims his hand gun again, this time with a little more focus. Combat: Powerglide sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Powerglide strikes Backfire with his Pistol attack! "Andi can take care of herself," Spike assures, but he still scans the area to make sure she's out of harm's way. And yes, Powerglide gets in trouble. "Powerglide! Do you /want/ to pay for five hundred shattered Buddha figurines? Watch where you're stepping!" Backfire looks up, "Okay, I'm looking up ... now wha..AH!" The Seeker is suddenly pelted in the optics by the pistol shot. "Get you in trouble?" he asks, pulling out a pair of twin laser pistols. "Just leave, and you'll make this easier for both of us!" Backfire shoots off twin shots at Powerglide, smirking. Reidan Wesley nudges Spike a little "Then let's go join her. Your rabbit wont last long." he notes to the other man. A young boy comes darting out of the shop he took the umbrella for, handing him a package "OH good, lunch. Come on, we'll go to my place for lunch and you'll be home for dinner! " he turns to start walking, pulling out his cellphone to dial Andi's number. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Powerglide with his Twin Pistols (Laser) attack! Andi Lassiter isn't going to be able to answer her phone right this moment. She's lying on the sidewalk dangerously close to the fighting robots, a chunk of the booth that Powerglide landed on having knocked her flat. Please leave a message after the beep. Spike Witwicky follows Red, but only to find Andi, and not for a lunch. It sounded pleasant, but there was a giant robot battle in the middle of Chinatown, and Spike had to make sure it didn't get too out of hand. Andi's form eventually catches his eye, and he runs over to crouch beside her. "Andi, you alright?" Reidan Wesley erps and moves that way too, shading Andis' face with the umbrella. "She's still breathing at least. Hold this Spike." he hands the umbrella over, a hand moving down as he peers at Andi, checking fgor anything visibly broken. Powerglide tries to block the shots with his hands but that works just about as well as it sounds. "Agh! Shit!" he eloquently exclaims as the shots strike and damage him. "Ugh! This is horrible! You're horrible!" Powerglide begins to step back and away from the seeker when he fires another shot. It's like a laser but better. Combat: Powerglide misses Backfire with his Thermal Beam attack! Andi Lassiter appears to have been relatively lucky. She's out cold, but that seems to be more from hitting the sidewalk than from the chunk of booth that hit her. Nothing seems to be broken, and she's only bleeding from a bump on her head near her left temple. The rest of it is just scrapes and what will end up being some rather colorful bruises. Backfire hovers upwards, allowing the supersized laser with fries to blast another shop to smithereens. Looking backwards for a moment, the Seeker turns back to glare at Powerglide. "Ha, only if horrible meant glorious ... then yes. BACKFIRE is glorious!" His hands clutch to his midsection, gathering a bright ball of light inbetween them. "Now, allow me to show you THE LIGHT!" Thrusting his hands forward, the ball of bright sparkly blinding plasma shoots out, hopefully at the Autobot. Combat: Backfire misses Powerglide with his Sparkly! attack! Spike Witwicky is bestowed with the task of ...holding an umbrella. And he does so valiantly! "Let's get her out of here," he mumbles, setting aside the umbrella to carefully take her by the shoulders. "There's an EDC shuttle in the square over there." Reidan Wesley takes the umbrella and folds it up "Take her feet. Gently, lift at once." he carefully encircles Andi"S arm "I'll go backwards. I'm good at that." he starts to lift easily, supporting Andis' head against his chest/belly so it doesnt flop around and starts to move. "The Autobot can take care of himself. Let's get ourselves to safety." "Oh for the love of- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Powerglide throws his gun on the ground after a third shop is demolished by hand hands. "I'm not even drunk.." In a hilarious turn of events, Backfire's crazy shot misses as well and totals a food cart. "Ha! You suck!" Powerglide takes the opportunity to transform and takes off, even if that means knocking into Backfire in the process. "And awaaaaaay we go!" Powerglide turns into an AWESOME jet Andi Lassiter stirs as someone starts to pick her up. She tries to protest a bit, but isn't really coherent enough to do more than mumble for a moment. This is SO undignified. She's never had to be treated as a damsel in distress before. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II misses Backfire with his TAKE-OFF! (Ram) attack! -Zip- Soon the three were at the shuttle, soldiers moving out to help with rescue operations as they put Andi on a cot. Reidan doffs his hat "Good work Spike. Let's rest here now... nothing else we can really do," he admits. Backfire ducks low to the ground, touching down and grabbing at Powerglide's pistol. Turning around, he notices his quarry has attempted to escape his grasp!!! Shuffling together the spare ceramics in direct vicinity, the Seeker tucks them away in subspace before transforming himself and giving chase. <> he emits, firing off a salvo of concussive missiles at the Autobot. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon misses A-10 Thunderbolt II with his MISSiles attack! Spike Witwicky would be lying if he wasn't just a tad disgruntled at being ordered around by a cook. Even if they were off duty... "Hn," is all he responds with, standing at the shuttle hatch, watching the battle from a distance. "I'll jump in if it keeps going like this." "And what, hit them with rocks? That would be as effective as teaching a pig to sing. No... we did what we could. Let the soldiers in the armor do the work now," asks Reidan, kneeling beside Andi's cot and checking to see how awake she was "Andi, can you hear me love?" Andi Lassiter wakes up shortly after she's brought to the shuttle and a medic there cleans up the minor cut above her hairline. She frowns slightly as someone asks her a question, putting one hand to her head and half-mumbling an answer. "Yeah. But 'm not s'pposed to ... wait." She opens her eyes just enough to squint at Reidan. "What'd you call me?" A-10 Thunderbolt II flies through a flock of pigeons on his way out of Chinatown. "Arrgh! Piss off, birds!" His engines roar and he shoots into the sky, the shops and people below him becoming smaller and smaller. As the missiles come towards him, Powerglide pulls up performs one of those fancy aerial manuevers that positions him behind Backfire. "YOU SUCK! The sky's my turf and you're dead up here against me!" Kapew kapew! Red lasers! Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes F-16 Falcon with his kapew pew (Laser) attack! /General/ Witwicky tosses a look back to Reidan, daring him to indirectly spout another 'order'. His face softens when Andi comes around. "Welcome back." F-16 Falcon is looped de looped, finding himself the target now! And red lasers! The ranged attack hits on his back section, igniting small portions of the hull that fizzle out with electric sparks. <> the Seeker let's out, losing elevation and trailing some smoke. <> Backfire smarts off, pulling an equally awesome insane aerial maneuver that's fancy and nondescript as well, firing off some lasers ... only these are slightly less red, one might say pink even. Combat: F-16 Falcon misses A-10 Thunderbolt II with his Pink Lazors (Laser) attack! "Love, of course. The British word for friend of either gender," explains the man with a warm smile at her. "Can you sit up?" "Hahahahaha Oh, yeah!" Powerglide chortles as he shoots up Backfire. "Aaaahahaha! Oh, nooo!" He whines as Backfire does some crazy shit and starts shooting him up. "What an awful turn of events!" Then Powerglide remembers he has other awesome things at his disposal. He flies higher and higher until he's above Backfire and drops an explosive from underneath his wing. "EAT IT!" Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes F-16 Falcon with his And Away We Go attack! Combat: F-16 Falcon has been temporarily incapacitated. Andi Lassiter ohs softly, already trying to sit up before Reidan asks if she feels she can. She squints toward Spike, uttering a soft "Thanks" before looking at the cook again oddly. "I didn't know you were a Brit." "I'm not. But how else could I get away with that?" asks Reidan with a wink as he sits down. "Come over here Spike, have something to eat. Some food will do us all good after that adrenaline rush. Remember what I said the other day about weight loss guarantee via Adrenaline?" He pulls some chopsticks out of one of his pockets "You didn't drop your rabbit, did you?" F-16 Falcon steers skyward awesomely, then is hit right in the cockpit by the explosive that was delivered from above. It all goes explodey and such on his frame, nearly blinding the Seeker as he flies aimlessly through the sky. <> The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-16 Falcon has 'skipped' his action for this round. "It's by the stalls, I'll get it when this is over," Spike answers, then steps outside the shuttle to squint up at the sky, frowning. Powerglide just dropped something that made a big bang. At least he appeared to have the upper hand now. He speaks into his radio, <> Combat: Spike Witwicky inspires A-10 Thunderbolt II with wise and dramatic words! "It wont be there. I'll get you one from my place on the way home. There's dogs about here you know." Reidan pipes up softly, pulling out now a few small bowls for the food he brought. BBQ Pork it seems with rice. "We can also write down the recipe from my book at home too. A few secrets are kept in that little red book." A-10 Thunderbolt II zooms around in the sky like the awesome red jet he is. Spike's wise and dramatic words inspire him and he responds appropriately. "Well of course I do! I'm Powerglide! I'M THE BEST!" He moves into position behind the F-16 but doesn't open fire yet. It appears that Powerglide is going to bide his time and deliver some clever one liner! "You're an asshole." Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F-16 Falcon whirls around in the awesome random pattern, flying blind and such. Finally, the Seeker manages to shake the negative effects of the kablooey bomb. Systems powering back online and coming up to full, Backfire realizes someone hot is on his tail ... or rather, someone is hot on his tail. <> Combat: F-16 Falcon takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Andi Lassiter isn't totally parsing still, as she frowns at Reidan. "My ... rabbit?" Then, even though Spike answered, her eyes widen and she glances around briefly before slumping a bit. "Tzao gao. I lost my ginger." A-10 Thunderbolt II gasps! It's true, he foes envy Backfire's finesse, especially in sports! Sports were never Powerglide's strong suits and he was always picked last to play games so it's kind of a sore spot for him. "N-no! AS IF! You're going down!" He fires a crazy laser at Backfire. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes F-16 Falcon with his Thermal Beam attack! Reidan Wesley tches "I have some fresher stuff growing at home. You can have some of that." he reassures Andi, holding up a bowl of pork to her with some fresh chopsticks. Spike Witwicky frowns at the news of his rabbit being eaten by dogs. "Alright then Red, thanks," he answers distractedly, eyes still on the aerial battle. "Guess we chose the wrong day to shop for Asian cuisine," he mumbles in response to Andi. Andi Lassiter winces and straightens her back again before accepting the bowl and chopsticks from Reidan. "Thanks." Whether she's thanking him for the offered food or for the offer of fresh ginger, it's difficult to say. At Spike's comment, she smiles a bit. "Guess so. What happened, anyway?" She skillfully and delicately picks out a morsel of pork with the chopsticks. F-16 Falcon is struck ... in the aft! Smoke trails off the rear tailfin, a nice sized hole punched straight through. But somehow, someway ... the Seeker remains airborne, and whirls around to come bearing down on Powerglide. <> he blathers on, not really sure what he's trying to convey. Either way, two twin concussive missiles release from the wings and rocket out at the Autobot. Reidan Wesley holds a bowl up towards Spike, guesturing with the chopsticks insistently "It seems a Decepticon has taken an interest in asian pottery. FOr what reason he did not say." he states "He really IS shopping in the wrong place for GOOD Quality pottery I should admit." Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with his Twin MISSiles attack! "Right, what he said. What would Decepticons need ceramics for..." Spike muses mostly to himself, then finally takes the bowl in an alright-alright fashion. "That..that doesn't make any sense!" Powerglide tries his best to wrap his head around that but alas it's a fruitless effort. While distracted, he's struck by Backfire's shots and rocks from side to side in the air. "Ergh! This is seriously starting to tick me off! What do you want with some crappy pottery anyway!?" Powerglide kapewpews some more at the F-16. Combat: A-10 Thunderbolt II strikes F-16 Falcon with his Laser attack! "Well, for one thing its not ceramics. It's CHINA, or pottery. There is a difference." Red Weasel states patiently, nipping up peices of pork himself, his hair poofed out now. Darn humidity. "One could ask the same thing about crayons." Andi Lassiter looks at Reidan again oddly at that. "What? What about crayons?" <> Backfire attempts to retaliate with words, but fails on that level ... and so many others. The attack sends him into a Tailspin (mondays at 3:30 on the Disney channel), noxious fumes trailing in his wake. <> With that said, the Seeker blasts off as best he can ... retreating like a little puppy, tail tucked inbetween his legs. Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt II "HA! Once again, the day is saved.." Powerglide circles around in the air. "..By me, Powerglide!" Having completely forgotten why he was here in the first place, Powerglide just goes home.